


The Love Song Affair 情歌风波

by llletusw



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Emotionally Repressed, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining, Prompt Fill, Realization, Songfic, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llletusw/pseuds/llletusw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Napoleon hears it after Rome, he’s in a Midtown bar.<br/>罗马事件之后Napoleon第一次听到那首歌，是在市中心的一家酒吧。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love Song Affair 情歌风波

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Love Song Affair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057161) by [Ingu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingu/pseuds/Ingu). 



> 作者注：梗自：自从Napoleon把Illya从水里救上来后，他常常把”Che vuole questa musica stasera“这首歌跟那个俄国人联系在一起。每当他听到这首歌，就会想起Illya，甚至在他看向Illya并意识到自己爱上他的时候，广播里放的也是这首歌。
> 
> 译注：典出电影水中捞熊（？？？）片段插曲 “Che vuole questa musica stasera（这音乐今夜谁人倾听）”，配合歌词食用更佳。文中出现的部分根据英译版本翻译，我不会意大利语（泪 感谢阿飞的beta，能在The MfU遇见你真是太好了w  
> SY地址：http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-184702-1-1.html

罗马事件之后Napoleon第一次听到那首歌，是在市中心的一家酒吧。

那里有点像一个欧洲文化大熔炉，室内有手工艺品拼凑成的马赛克装饰，其中传达的品味和文化素养令人惊叹。正因如此，它吸引了各种各样的顾客群体，你可以从不同来客那里听到不同的语言。这里是Napoleon在城里最喜欢的常驻地之一，因为在这儿他可以享受隐没于游客和外国人、而不是纽约本地人之间的自在。

那晚的驻唱歌手唱的是意大利的经典曲目，时不时切入几首时兴的歌曲。钢琴重复段响起的时候，Napoleon并没有立刻认出这首歌。他在和一位红发美人（来自曼切斯特的Lauren）调情，但几句歌词过后他开始心不在焉，想要搞清楚这首歌为什么如此耳熟。

那位女士在故事告一段落后便陷入沉默，Napoleon的反应慢了一拍。歌曲逐渐增强到达第一个高潮，Napoleon突然记起了卡车、意大利酒的芬芳，还有海水灌入车窗所带来的冲击。他还记得臂弯里Illya沉甸甸的重量，记得当听到俄国人把水咳出来的时候他吃惊而又释怀地倒抽一口气。

歌声继续流淌，Napoleon的脑海里只剩下Illya。即便当他倾听面前那位女士的话语，他也能回忆起Illya意识到他们不得不同乘一辆维斯帕时的愠怒，他在Napoleon身后的位置落座、拽紧Napoleon湿透的外套时微微颤抖的双手。

夜色渐深，女士的兴趣也因为他显而易见的分神而减退。歌曲结束不到十五分钟后她便离开，Napoleon留在原位，心神不定，他感觉心烦意乱却找不出原因。

他考虑另找一位同伴来转移注意力，但这间仅仅半小时前似乎还充斥着稀奇古怪人们的酒吧，如今完全失去了吸引力。每一位可能的伴侣不是太矮，就是太阴柔，或者不知为何、仅仅是 _不合适_ 。

Napoleon不知道自己想找的是什么，他也不想知道自己想找的是什么，因此当他成功吸引一位雕塑般精致的金发美人的注意后，他不再质问自己，然后在那天夜里把她带去酒店。

 

-

 

他再一次听到那首歌，是在摩纳哥的一家唱片店。那时他正在寻找Gaby可能感兴趣的东西，那女孩自从脱离苏联控制后便搜罗了一大批唱片。在角落里欢快播放的唱片机里，一首西班牙情歌到达尽头，店主把唱片取出来换上新的一张。

轻快的鼓点伴随着熟悉的钢琴曲调响起，搅动了Napoleon脑海中的回忆。他的动作慢了下来，最后在浏览一列爵士唱片中途停住。

“抱歉，”他说，一边向店主走去，说话声提高到盖过音乐。“这首歌的名字是？”

那人困惑地朝他眨眨眼，Napoleon向唱片机示意，在他脑内有限的法语词汇量中搜刮正确的单词。这花了他好一会儿，但店主似乎不需要他用正确的语言说明也能明白他的问题。那人转过身，把厚纸板包装拿起来给Napoleon看。封面上一个有着深情目光的黑发男人向外凝视。

Napoleon呆呆地看了一会儿，第一次注意到这首歌的名字叫《这音乐今夜谁人倾听》。

随后，他向店主示意他想买下这张唱片。

 

-

 

他没有把唱片送给Gaby，但第二天晚上她还是从他的行李箱里找到了它。她没有开口询问就把唱片装进播放机里，然后在唱词出现之前在Napoleon旁边落座。Napoleon本在小心缝补他最喜欢的西装上撕裂的接缝，此时立刻被熟悉的曲调吸引了注意。

“这首歌听起来真伤感，”歌声响起的三十秒后，Gaby说。

“歌词说的是对逝去恋情的回忆。”Napoleon心不在焉地回答，一边检查他的针线活。

“我还以为你不会把爱情当回事。”

几周前他们有过一次相当 _深入_ 的对话，那天Napoleon为了庆祝任务顺利完成喝得有些醉了，Gaby的状况也就比他好那么一点儿。如今她就是不肯放他蒙混过去。

Napoleon朝她露出恼怒的表情，却没有否认她的话。“我照样可以欣赏优美的音乐。”

“这话可是一个只买过一张唱片的人说的。”

“你就没有勘察任务可做了吗？”这话是一个家里拥有无比朴素的音乐收藏的人说的。他才不打算让Gaby得逞。

Gaby对他轻蔑地摇摇头，走开了。

Napoleon把注意力重新放回针线活上，只不过现在他开始好奇Illya会喜欢什么样的音乐。他把过去几年内的时兴音乐潮流考虑了一遍，然后开始想象高个儿俄国人跳土豆泥舞蹈*的样子。脑海里的情景令他笑了好几个小时。

 

-

 

他下一次听到那首歌是在爱丁堡的一条小巷，音乐声是从附近楼上的窗里传出来的。Illya蹲在目标住所的侧门前，努力开锁。Napoleon强忍住大笑的冲动，当歌声响起、熟悉的情感重新浮现，他再也藏不住他的笑容。

“你确定你不——”

“我说了我知道怎么弄，牛仔。”

Illya不知道，他确实不知道。Napoleon可以肯定这把锁是利德安保公司制造的D23型号，拥有特制的锁栓和以新颖防盗设计闻名的侧位分布系统，但Illya却把它当做普通的弹簧锁对待。Illya本该是克格勃的一流特工，究竟是什么，令他在撬锁这方面差劲到令人怜爱呢？

他们还有时间，现在也没有人走进来撞见他们可疑地蹲在这里，于是Napoleon趁此机会，任由Illya继续倒腾，一边无所事事地扫视这条小巷。

几秒钟过后，一声清晰的咔嗒声带来了成功的信号，Napoleon惊讶地低头看了一眼门锁。Illya站起来，高兴地嘟囔着。他嘴角弯曲的样子几乎可以被称为得意的笑容，欣喜在Illya的眼睛里泛起波纹，不知怎么把某种奇怪的情感径直打入Napoleon的胸腔里。那是一种无法用语言描述的复杂情感，非同寻常的欲望、温情、渴求和……其他并不讨厌的东西。

“干得好，”Napoleon小声说，奇怪的不知所措感涌上心头，和每当他看到不属于自己的美妙事物时的心情一起，弄得他浑身发痒。

最终他们顺利拿到所需情报，但那份躁动未曾消散。

 

-

 

_“这音乐今夜谁人倾听……♪”_

监视任务过程中，他们除了等待这周的目标（以及他们邪恶的计划）浮出水面外别无事情可做。Napoleon眯着眼，透过望远镜审视那道紧闭的门和那扇过去三小时毫无变化、被布帘遮蔽的窗，然后再次把它放下。

_“这令我想起点点滴滴的过往……♪”_

Illya和他一起坐在车里，一如既往的沉默、严肃。Napoleon自顾轻声哼唱，填补这空虚的寂静，尽可能不去想他旁边Illya温暖的身躯。

_“在月光的陪伴下，这让我想到了你……♪”_

_“这让我想到了你。♪”_

另一个声音加入进来，Napoleon惊讶地看向他的搭档。Illya没有看他，他的目光落在远处的房子上，继续轻唱。

_“只属于我的你……♪”_

Napoleon犹豫不决，比他应当表现的更加不知所措，他回过头望向目标的藏身处，把这首歌继续唱下去。

_“只属于我的你……♪”_

Illya不可能知道这首歌，和Illya一起坐在狭窄的车厢里、哼唱一首意大利情歌，这让Napoleon产生了一种秘密曝光的古怪感觉。Illya的声音盖过Napoleon自己的，像丝绸般飘荡，这让他开始渴望某种既美味又香甜的东西。他一直都这么想亲吻Illya吗？

Napoleon等待着有什么事情突然发生、打断这个时刻，等待着他们的目标——一个贩卖被盗武器的非法军火商——从房子里冲出来，等待什么东西炸成一团火焰，等待Gaby出现在车外、敲打他们的车窗。但什么也没有发生。这个夜晚一片寂静，微弱的月光照亮街道，Illya在他身边轻声哼唱。

一曲终了，音乐却仍在Napoleon的耳边回荡，陷入无止境的循环。

 

-

 

“你唱的那首歌……”

事后他们回到安全屋里，情报到手、目标也已经被抓获，Napoleon的问题紧随而至。

“嗯？”Illya正在打包行李，分给站在门口的Napoleon的注意微乎其微。

“你怎么会知道歌词？”

“你是认真的吗？”Illya向他投来一个困惑的眼神。“这首歌你经常在酒店房间里放，想不记住歌词根本不可能。”

Napoleon张开嘴，然后在他被Illya的言外之意震住的同时，吞下自己将要脱口的愤慨反驳。

“你一直在听？”

Illya还有起码的礼貌表现出愧疚，即便他正在把自己的衬衫叠成整齐的正方形。“只是偶尔，”他说，“那首歌不错。”

如果用理性的角度来思考，Napoleon知道他应该抗议，告诉他这世上还有隐私，私生活界限要注意。但他的头脑不知怎么卡在一个事实上，那就是Illya一直在 _听_ ，那就是他 _喜欢_ Napoleon喜欢的歌曲，在这样的事实下，他感到不恰当的、如潮水般涌来的温暖，就好像这件事意味着Illya并非单纯多疑，而是真的关心。

此刻他的内心好像变成了一个十三岁的怀春少女，面对这样一个令人震惊的事实，Napoleon恨不得立刻销声匿迹。

“我的备用弹药哪儿去了？”Illya在Napoleon来得及逃跑之前咕哝道，Napoleon回头，正好看到俄国人一脸不快地拉开空抽屉。

Napoleon把手伸进口袋里，把赃物扔回它的正当拥有者手里。Illya以闪电般的反应速度接住，Napoleon随即往自己的房间逃去。

 

-

 

Napoleon再也没有播放那张唱片。

他舍不得把它留在酒店的某个角落，但他也不能忍受在知道Illya可能透过另一个窃听器偷听的情况下播放这首歌。

他从不觉得自己的放纵是一种隐私，甚至珍宝，但Illya对那首歌的厌倦令他有些受伤的事实无可辩驳。不知从什么时候开始，Napoleon放任自己紧抓住这首三分钟的曲子不放，直到……

然而这终究只是一首歌。

 

-

 

但再一次地，宇宙无视了Napoleon的心愿。一周过后，在米兰，这首歌再一次出现在广播里。

Napoleon坐在附近杂货店的一箱橘子上，瞪着惹是生非的机器。一串熟悉的脚步声传来，Illya走到他旁边，捅了捅他的肩膀，递给他一个装满巧克力冰淇淋的华夫筒。

当你忙着动手吃美味的甜食的时候，沉思就会变得不那么容易，他们肩并肩游荡在当地的市场里，为晚上的行动预先勘察。Illya的冰淇淋是草莓味的，在他的嘴角留下一点痕迹。他那恼人的粉色舌头在不断融化的冰淇淋上舔舐，Napoleon心里涌起一阵无法克制的、想要品尝它的冲动。

他转而集中精力解决他自己的华夫筒，到最后不得不把手上融化的冰淇淋舔掉。

他光顾着无视Illya的举动，以至于当一只大手抓住他的手臂、并把他拉近一条小巷时，他几乎惊叫出声。他们绕到一堆箱子后面，Illya把Napoleon推到墙上，他的脸紧绷着，令人不安。Napoleon开口想要表达自己的愤怒，却被一个粗暴的吻打断。

Illya，意料之中地，尝起来像草莓的味道。一阵炽热在他体内迸发，一切都在一瞬间各就其位。他一只手插入Illya的头发里，另一只把他拉得更近。踌躇于选择琢磨Illya那迫切的嘴唇上的纹路，还是这双游走的双手所散发的炙热，Napoleon心想，或许这终究不是他的某种奇怪的迷恋。

有记忆以来的第一次，Napoleon感到所有他一度想要拥有的东西就在自己怀里。在这当中，还是那首老歌在他的脑海中轻轻回荡。

_“这音乐今夜谁人倾听……♪”_

-

 

他们在布鲁塞尔的安全屋里有一台唱片机，当Napoleon以躺倒在床上、然后把Illya拉到他身上的方式度过他们在这里的第一个夜晚，他脑子里只记下了这一件事。火热、愉悦的时光过后，当他像是在一片介于沉睡和不眠之间的薄雾中漂浮的时候，一首熟悉的悲伤曲调从附近房间传来。

Napoleon皱起眉头，但他现在太过舒坦，没法认真思考，因此他任由那音乐在身边流淌，挑拨他的思绪和记忆。片刻过后，他身边的床面塌陷下去，Illya重新回到他身边，向他凑近。一只结茧的手按在他的屁股上，然后向上游走，沿着他的背部线条移动。Napoleon感觉到一个轻柔的吻印在他一块旧枪伤上。

“怎么了？”Napoleon困倦地嘟囔道。

“那是音乐。”

“这我知道。”

随后是几秒钟的沉默，Illya伸出手臂环住Napoleon的胸膛，把他抱紧。歌曲轻柔地演奏着，早已背得烂熟的歌词在意识之外舞动。

待到早晨，Napoleon会要求一个解释，问Illya去哪找来的以及为什么。他用某种方式把Napoleon的唱片从他的纽约公寓里偷出来了？还是说他的搭档出去给自己买了一张？所有的这些问题都很值得一问，但眼下它们不合时宜。

此刻，有Illya的鼻尖贴在他的脖子上，Napoleon酣然入睡，脑海中浮现的是他臂弯里Illya沉甸甸的重量，还有意大利酒和草莓的甜美。

 

 

 

 

 

注：

1）土豆泥舞蹈（Mashed Potato）：一种曾在1962年流行的舞步，见http://dancemoves.wikia.com/wiki/Mashed_Potato。


End file.
